A Naruhina fanfic Shippuuden Style
by bkeller1976
Summary: This is a story of Naruto and Hinata who run into each other after being apart for two and a half years. Their love must deal with Hinata's father and the Akatsuki. Just how strong is their love?
1. Chapter 1 A grim Situation

"Ungh… what in the world happened?" a groggy Naruto Uzumaki groaned to himself as he stared into the darkness of his own eyelids. "What is going on?"

Naruto strains to open his eyes and is trying to clear the cobwebs. As he begins to find his focus staring at the ground in front of him, he sees three pairs of shoes….

"So the Jinchuuriki is finally awake…" a dark voice says near him. "Looks like you didn't hit him hard enough Kisame. Maybe I should have let Tobi do the job."

"That voice, I have heard it before. That is the voice of ….. Damn my head is killing me" Naruto's inner thoughts exclaim. "Uchiha… Itachi… you bastard" mumbles Naruto as He raises his head to see the three members of the Akatsuki standing before him. While trying to get his full bearings back, Naruto scans to his right and his deep blue eyes begin to widen in shock. Lying motionless are the bodies of his teammates, Sakura and Kakashi. Nartuo makes a quick view to the left and gasps at the site. "Hinata!!" shouts the blonde haired ninja. He tries to jump out and run to her, but alas is unable to. His body just stays where it is as he is clamped to a giant boulder with U-shaped kunai around his wrists and waist dug deep into the rock behind him.

On her knees with her hands tied behind her back sits poor Hinata, her face filled with sorrow. Laying next to her is her father, Hiashi Hyuga, staying alive by the fumes of chakra left in his body. "Naruto-kun… I am so sorry. I never meant to put you in this much danger. Naruto-kun… I… I…" as tears begin to well up in her giant violet eyes.

"It is ok, Hinata-chan" Naruto replies as his eyes look downward with a bit of emptiness inside them. "I should be the one saying I am sorry. I promised I would always protect you no matter what. I tried my best, but unfortunately it looks like I was unable to live up to my way of the ninja." The eyes slowly move to the direction of the bound Hyuga and a slight smile comes across his face. "I love you Hinata-chan – always have and always will."

"Oh Naruto-kun. I have cared about you with every ounce of my being for so long. I love you, too."

"As touching as this is, " interrupts Itachi, "it is now time for you to meet the afterlife and for us to capture the Kyuubi's chakra." As Itachi draws his sword, Naruto closes his eyes and says to himself, "It can't end this way. Where did things go wrong? How the hell did it end up like this?"

Next Chapter - "The Flashback Begins"

The video version of this fanfic chapter can be seen via youtube under the same title.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flashback Begins

Team Kakashi just finished up their first training session after the return of Naruto from his training sabbatical with the Toad Sage and they are celebrating with lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. The server lays three bowls down in front of them, with Naruto receiving his favorite Barbeque Pork Ramen.

"Oh man, I have waited two and a half years to see you again," cries Naruto, his mouth beginning to drool. "You were the one thing that kept me fighting on when things got rough with Pervy Sage." As Naruto breaks his chopsticks and digs into his bowl, Sakura givea him a glancing look and a deep sigh.

"Baka, you haven't seen us in so long, but yet the main thing on your mind is food," utters the strawberry haired chounin. "You really haven't matured at all have you?"

"Now, now Sakura," says Kakashi. "Let him enjoy himself. Besides, would you really expect any less of a comment from our number one unpredictable knuckle-head ninja?"

A smile and a slight giggle come from Sakura. "I guess you are right sensei. Welcome back Naruto. You are officially home."

Naruto slurps the broth from his bowl. "Ahhhh, that is good. Thanks Sakura-chan. It really is good to be back. Hey mister, another bowl please!"

"Well enjoy that second helping, I need to head out." Sakura tells Naruto. "Oh really?" replies the blonde ninja, "more meetings with Tsunade?" "Well, I do have a meeting to go to," Sakura replies as her face begins to develop a slight shade of pink, "but not with Master Tsunade. Catch you guys tomorrow." And with that Sakura was off.

"Hmhpf, I wonder what that blushing was all about," Naruto comments to Kakashi before he starts to gulp down the remaining broth in his bowl. "Oh that is right; I guess you should know now that you are back. Sakura is meeting with Gaara. They have been dating for the past month" Kakashi notes.

Naruto's eyes widen to the size of silver dollars as he drops his bowl and nearly chokes on the broth. "Cough, Cough, Ack, they have WHAT?!?! Cough, Cough. Damn that Gaara. First he becomes Kazekage and now he is dating Sakura. Heh, well good for him."

"Well that is not the only new couple around now. What was that phrase Rock Lee used to always say?" questioned Kakashi. "I don't know," replies Naruto. "Something about the Springtime of Youth or whatever."

"Ah, yes. That is correct," replies Kakashi. "Well it appears that the Springtime of Youth mixed with the Springtime of Love."

"I am almost scared to ask, but who else are dating now?" the curious Naruto asks.

"Well let's see here. The first were Shikamaru and Temari about a year ago, then came Neji and Tenten, followed by Ino and Kiba, and lastly Sakura and Gaara."

"Geez, I really have been gone a long time," Naruto grunts. "Next thing you know, you are going to tell me that you have actually found someone and have started to settle down, Kakashi-sensei. But that would never happen, you enjoy the bachelor life too much," laughs Naruto.

"Well now that you mention it…." As Kakashi is interrupted by two arms wrapped about his check and head resting on his shoulder. "There you are Kakashi-kun. It is time to go grocery shopping."

Naruto's jaw nearly drops far enough down that he could have eaten the stool he was sitting on. "A-A-Anko!! You and Kakashi are a couple now too?!?!" Anko just stares with a big smile and a wink while she nods her head in agreement. "You ready?"

"Yep Anko-chan. Well Naruto, enjoy the rest of the day and see you tomorrow" Kakashi says with a smile forming under his mask as he turns to head out of the shop.

Naruto walks out of the shop and begins to walk slowly down the streets of Konoha. While walking, he puts his hands in his pockets and looks down to the ground. He has this weird and uneasy feeling coming over his body. The blonde ninja is wondering what this feeling is as he has not felt it for a long time. Finally, he realizes that this feeling has not crept into his mind since his early days of becoming a ninja. It is a feeling that hits his stomach like a rock – the feeling of loneliness. "Wow, I knew I would miss a few things while I was gone training, but I never thought it would be like this. It is almost like everyone has just left me behind in the dust."

He raises his head up to the sky and looks at the clouds as he continues to stroll down the street. "Well there always was one person who always thought the world of me. She was very kind and always wanted to be there for me, even if I didn't notice it back then. I wonder what she is doing right now. Heh, I bet she has forgotten all about me. I mean have been gone for two and a half years." Naruto turns the corner as he continues to look at the clouds. "I hope that I may run into..." At that moment he feels someone run right into his chest and the surprise causes him to hit the ground.

"Ouch… I really need to watch where I am going," Naruto says out loud with his eyes closed, trying to get his bearings about him. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…." A soft and gentle voice says to him. "uh, Naruto-kun? Is that you?"

Naruto brushes himself off and finally looks up to see the person who belongs to that gentle voice in front of him. "Hinata? Oh wow, it is you Hinata. I am so sorry for bumping into you," replies Naruto as he raises his right hand behind his head.

The shy Hinata looks just off the distance, but not directly at Naruto. Her fingers begin to do the same twitching as if she was back at the first year of the academy. "O-oh my, it is ok. I just hope you are alright. I heard you were back in the village and I hoped that I would run into you. J-just not like that." Her cheeks beginning to expose a slight shade of pink as she realized that she just touched Naruto for the first time in over two years.

"Oh I am fine. Actually Hinata, I am really glad I ran into." Now Naruto begins to give a slight blush. "There was actually something I was wanting to ask you."

"O-oh really, N-Na-Naruto-kun?" Her eyes showing a little excitement, but yet more shyness.

"Yeah, I know this might be a little quick to ask after just running into you after not being around for a long time, but I was curious if you would want to…" but before he could get the rest of the question out, he was interrupted.

"Naruto!! There you are," exclaims Kakashi as he squats on the fence above the two young ninjas. "Sorry to bother you, but we just got called for an emergency mission to the Village of the Sand and we have to go now. Sakura and Gaara need us."

"Alright, I am coming" sighs Naruto. "Hinata, would you mind meeting me here in the morning three days from now? There is something I would like to ask you."

"S-sure Naruto-kun."

"Ok then, it is a promise. I will meet you here at that time. Let's go Kakashi-sensei," yells Naruto as he jumps on the fence. In an instant, both student and teacher disappear.

Hinata begins to head back to her house, the blood rushing to her face turning it into a deeper shade of red. "I wonder what Naruto-kun was going to ask me. These three days aren't going to come by fast enough."

Next Chapter - "The Return Home - Stood Up?"

The video version can be found via youtube by my account of bkeller1976 or by the same title of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 The Return Home Stood Up?

The dawn breaks on another beautiful morning in Konoha. A few clouds exhibit a pinkish hue and the dew is freshly glistening on the grass as the shopkeepers are busily organizing the finishing touches to their stores before the morning rush.

"Well it is the third day," Hinata thinks to herself. "I-I wonder what Naruto-kun is going to ask me." She is sitting idly by on a bench just a few feet away from where the chance encounter that was two and half years in waiting occurred.

"I hope N-Naruto-kun likes this. It took me a while to make and I think I may have overdone it, but I want to impress him," Hinata wonders as she stares down at the package resting on her lap wrapped in a purple towel.

Inside the wrapping is a freshly made bento box. The violet haired ninja's fair colored skin begins show a rosy complex and a smile as she remembers back to the first time Naruto tried her food. "You will make a good wife someday," he said.

The street traffic begins to pick up a bit and the market fills the air with the smell of seafood, veggies, and ramen. "Well I guess the only way I will know is when he comes by here like he promised." And so Hinata waits for his return.

A couple hours have passed and more traffic is flowing in the streets. "Well he didn't say what time in the morning to meet him. Plus he always was known for sleeping in and being almost as late as Kakashi-sensei." A few gray clouds begin to roll in.

Another hour passes, and Hinata beings to look up at the clouds. A couple of small drops of rain begin to glance off her checks. She takes out her umbrella and opens it for cover. "Well maybe the rain slowed them on their way back."

A slight look of concern comes across her face and she looks down in her lap at the prepared bento box. "His lunch will get cold. I guess he could reheat it." "Hey Hinata…" a voice says. She raises her head quickly to see who called her. "Naru…"

"Why are you out here? You will catch a cold," says Shikamaru with Temari in tow. "Oh…hello Shikamaru and Temari," replies Hinata with noticeable disappointment in her eyes. "I am just waiting for Team Kakashi to return. You haven't seen them have you?"

"Nope, I haven't seen them since the mission orders three days ago. Sorry." "Come on Shika-kun, you promised to get me a gift for visiting early," Temari prods. "Yeah, yeah – I know. So troublesome," Shikamaru says with a coy smile as they walk off.

"Ok, so they are just late. Thank goodness," The relieved little girl sighs to herself. Five minutes later the rain begins to let up so Hinata puts her umbrella away, not concerned about the drops still hitting her face.

Another hour passes, and two students from the academy walk pass Hinata. "Man that Sakura can be a tough teacher some days," one student says. "Don't worry, she always is that way when she comes back from missions."

"Um-Um excuse me," Hinata says standing up. "So you saw Sakura recently?" "So that means they are finally back?" The student replies, "Well not so recently. We had our class about two hours ago." "O-oh… thank you," says Hinata.

"So-So they have been back for a while, huh? Why didn't Naruto come here? Ha-have I been stood up? Does he not like me? What did I do wrong?" Hinata slumps back onto the bench, water racing down her checks but it stopped raining an hour ago.

Hinata just sits there for what seemed like an eternity, wondering what had just happened. Her fears of being stood up mounting. "Why? Why did he make a promise and not come through," Hinata sobs. "Well hello Hinata, why are you here?"

She raises her head, wiping the tears away from her eyes. It is Kakashi. "Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei," raising up from the bench to greet him formally. "Well I must say I am surprised to see you sitting here," comments Kakashi. "I thought you would have been at the hospital."

"W-why do you say that?" Hinata's face shows that of a sad and confused lady. "Well, coming back from the Sand village, we ran into Orochimaru and had an unexpected battle. Naruto got banged up really bad and we had to rush him to the hospital."

"OH NO!!" exclaims Hinata, her hands covering her heart. "Why didn't I know about this sooner?" "Well Sakura had a class to teach and I was busy filling out the report of our mission and run-in. I just finished up," explained Kakashi.

A slight feeling of relief fills Hinata soul. "So you didn't break your promise." Suddenly her face is struck with concern. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensi. I need to head off now." She grabs the bento box and runs towards the hospital. "N-Naruto-kun, I am coming. Hold on for me."

Next Chapter - "The Question"

The video version of this chapter can be seen on youtube under my username bkeller1976 or search by the title of the chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Question

Naruto is awakened by the cool feel of a hand towel being placed on his forehead. 'oohh man, where am I" the blonde-haired ninja wonders to himself, his eyes still closed. "Last thing I remember was seeing Orochimaru before everything went red."

Naruto grunts in pain as he attempts to raise his left hand to place it over the wet towel on his forehead. Before he can get there, another hand grabs his and has a soft and gentle feel to his bandaged hand. "Don't move too much, you are still pretty sore."

"Huh? Whose hand is this and who is talking to me?" Naruto strains to open his eyes and adjust to the light coming from the hospital room. He finally gets his vision right and directly above him is the face of the violet haired girl. "So you are finally awake?"

"Hinata!! What are you doing here," Naruto asks as he sits up from his prone position. "Ouch..Ouch..Ahhh" Nartuo cries as he looks down at his taped ribs. "Didn't I tell you not to move around, you Baka," Hinata says with a shy smile coming from her face.

"You still haven't told me why you are here Hinata," replies Naruto as he looks down at his hand still being gripped by Hinata. Hinata looks down and notices this as well and gives out a slight gasp and pulls her hand away as her cheeks begin to blush.

"Well, I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you were here after your mission. I ran into him while wait…" Hinata is interrupted by the nurse coming into the room with a tray of food. "Oh so you are finally awake are you Naruto," says the nurse.

"Haha, yeah. I guess I am a heavy sleeper," chuckles Naruto. "Well I must say you are very fortunate to have had this little lady here by your side. She was a great help to us. She stayed here overnight,

changing the bandages on your face and keeping the towel cold." "Hi-Hinata. You really did that…. for me? Wow. You didn't have to do that." exclaims Naurto. "O-oh, it was no big deal. I wanted to" replies Hinata, blushing yet again.

"Well, here is your lunch. I will let you two be. Hinata, you may want to let him rest after he eats and you should go get some rest as well," replies the nurse. "Oh thank you, ma'am. I will," says Hinata. With that the nurse closes the door behind her.

"Oh man, I hate these hospital lunches. They are always so bland," moans Naruto. "Oh, well if you don't want that I have something." Hinata grabs the purple package from under her chair, unwraps the bento box, and pulls out some chopsticks.

"It may be a little cold, but I hope you like it," says Hinata shyly. She grabs an egg roll from the box and moves it towards Naruto. "Now open up and make sure you eat it all," smiles Hinata. Naruto opens up and takes a bite, his face slightly blushing.

"Wow Hinata, this is really good! You know you really are going to make a good wife someday," exclaims Naruto. Hinata's eyes grow large and her jaw slightly drops as her face turns to a deep shade of red. "He-he said it again," she thinks to herself.

After consuming the entire bento box, Naruto looks at Hinata right in her glowing violet eyes and sheepishly asks, "Hinata, you stayed overnight and made this lunch for me. Wh-why do you do all these nice things for me?"

"We-well, there are a lot of reasons," Hinata replies. "I have always seen you as someone who has an amazing amount of courage. You are always there for the people of this village. You think of them before you think of yourself, no matter what the cost, so you deserve it." "Also, you are someone I hold dear to me because when I see you and your actions, it gives me the courage and strength to overcome the odds. I have seen you suffer so much, yet you still take everything in stride. Not only that, but I-I-love you Naruto-kun."

"You-You love me?" Now Naruto is the one whose face turns bright red. He lowers his head, starting at his hands in his lap. "I-I am sorry Hinata." "Why? What are you sorry for Naruto-kun," questions Hinata. She looks at his hands in his lap as droplets of water hit the bandages.

"I am sorry that I never noticed it before. During all those missions before I left, I never realized that you felt this way. I have been so blind for so long that is must have torn you up inside. Not only that, but it took me this long to realize that…that I-I love you, too."

"Oh Naruto!" Tears of joy begin to run down Hinata's face. She had dreamed that this day would come, but didn't know how soon it would be. She falls over the bed and gives Naruto a big hug. As Naruto holds her in his arms, for that brief moment, all the pain his bandages have been holding disappeared. "Well Hinata, now I guess I can ask that question I was supposed to this morning." They break free from the embrace and Naruto says to Hinata, "The spring festival is coming up in a couple of days. I should be fully healed by then. Would you want to go as my date?"

An urge uncharacteristic to herself comes over Hinata and she beings to blush again. "Well, they say actions speak louder than words." With that being said, she places her hands on the cheeks of Naruto and gently presses her lips to his.

As Hinata pulls away from Naruto after the kiss, she whispers "take that as a yes. Now get your rest and I will see you at the festival Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes are still closed and he just nods his head. He lays himself back down to go to sleep, a large grin on his face.

Hinata walks to the door and looks back at Naruto lying peacefully in the bed. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You have made me the happiest girl in the world," she says to herself. Hinata then turns the lights out and closes the door on her way back home.

Next Chapter - "The First Date - Festival Fun"

The video version of this chapter can be seen on youtube under my username bkeller1976 or search by the title of the chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5 The First Date

Hinata stands at the entrance of the Spring Festival, the sounds of games being played and the smell of freshly baked pastries and food infect the air around her. She looks up at the clear blue sky mixed with a few white puffy clouds.

"I can't believe we are going on our first date," Hinata thinks to herself, her fingers interlocked and down in front of her waist. A gentle breeze blows by ringing the small bells in her earrings. "I hope Naruto-kun likes the outfit I picked out."

In the background, she hears that familiar voice. "Hinata. There you are… Hinata," a running Naruto yells out. He finally makes it to where she is, gasping for air with his hands on his knees. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi-sensei stopped by to.."

Naruto cuts himself off as he raises his head to look at Hinata. His jaw has dropped and his cheeks begin to go from white to a slight pink. "What is wrong Naruto-kun," asks Hinata. "Oh, I am sorry," replies Naruto, "it-it's just that you look amazing."

Now it is Hinata's turn to blush. "Well it looks like the festival is open. Are you ready to go?" "Sure thing, Hinata-chan. I have been looking forward to this all morning," answers Naruto, his arm extended waiting for Hinata's arm.

"You have no idea how long I have looked forward to this Naruto-kun," says Hinata to herself. She locks her arm around his and gazes up at him with a loving smile. As they give each other little nod and a slight blush, they head in.

Hours pass, and the newly made couple have spent the day looking at trinkets, sampling the local fare from the market area, and enjoying a ton of games. You would have thought that they had been together for years by the way they acted.

The sun begins to set on the festival and the sky turns into a lovely haze of orange and purple. Hinata is sitting on a bench looking at the stars and the colors blend together. "I don't think that this could be any more of a sign," Hinata whispers.

"Oh and what is that Hinata-chan?" The violet haired ninja looks down to see Naruto laying his head on her lap, holding two beverages in his hand. "Oh-Oh it was nothing, just thinking to myself," Hinata replies as she takes a beverage from his hand.

Hinata takes a drink from the soda. "Ahhh, that is good. Thank you Naruto-kun." Without thinking, Hinata lowers her hand and places it on Naruto's chest. She realizes what she just did and her face turns pink and she is about to move her hand.

But before she can do that, the blond-haired ninja places his hand over hers. "This has been a wonderful day, Hinata-chan. Let's rest here for a while before the fireworks start. There is a special place I want to take you to view them that would be perfect."

"O-oh, OK Naruto-kun. Whatever you want to do is fine," answers Hinata. Naruto closes his eyes and Hinata just looks down at her boyfriend's gentle face. Her violet eyes glistening from the light in the nearby lamps, showing pure happiness.

The sun has finally disappeared and the sky is filled with millions of flickering stars. Naruto rises from his prone position on the bench, "Ok Hinata-chan, you ready to go see the fireworks?" Hinata gives a smile and nods her head.

Naruto grabs her hand and they follow a forest path to the top of the mountain face of the five Hokages. They come to a stop next to the Third Hokage's head and sit upon a ledge there. As they get situated, Naruto puts his arm around Hinata.

Hinata draws herself closer to Naruto – so close that she now has her head resting on his chest. Right as they get comfortable, the fireworks display begins. A tremendous rainbow of colors dance in the night sky- "Isn't it beautiful," asks Hinata.

"Not as beautiful as what I am looking at right now." replies Nartuo. Hinata looks up to see Naruto's ocean blue eyes dancing in the light of the fireworks as they look straight at her. Hinata's begins to feel the warmth overwhelm her.

Naruto then gently lowers his head down and presses his lips to hers. As both Hinata and Naruto close their eyes and tighten their embrace, the two and a half years they spent apart seems like a distant memory.

As they break their kissing embrace, Hinata's eyes get overwhelmed with concern. "Oh my gosh!! What time is it Naruto-kun?" "Um, let's see…It is 9:45. Why do you ask," comments Naruto. "OH NO! I was supposed to be home at 9:30."

"Well, come on then. I will take you home. It was my fault you are late. I will talk to your Dad. I am sure he will understand." So both Naruto and Hinata run back to the Hyuuga Mansion hand in hand, trying get there as fast as they can.

As they round the corner to the mansion, standing at the front gate they see Hinata's father, Hiashi, waiting there. As they run up to him, Naruto says, "I am sorry about keeping her out past her curfew. Please don't get mad at Hinata."

A cold stare comes from Hinata's father. "Hinata, get inside now," he says. "Ye-Yes sir. Naruto-kun, I will see you later." "Ok, Hinata-chan, and Mr. Hyuga, again I am sorry for keeping Hinata out too late. I hope you can forgive me."

There is no initial response, except for that cold stare – so cold and hard that it seems he is almost looking through Naruto. Hiashi finally turns around and head back inside, uttering only two words to Naruto. "Good Night."

The door closes to the entrance of the mansion, leaving Naruto stading there by himself in the darkness. "Man, he is one strict father," Naruto thinks to himself. He turns around and begins to head down the road with hands on his head.

"I hope he isn't too hard on her for this. I will have to make it up to Hinata-chan tomorrow. But it sure was an amazing date. I have never felt so alive inside. I hope we have many more like that. Sweet dreams my dear Hinata-chan."

Next Chapter - "The Day After"

The video version of this chapter can be seen on youtube under my username bkeller1976 or search by the title of the chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Day After

The sun sits high in the sky as the noon lunch crowd moves through the streets of Konoha. Down one of the less-congested streets we see our blond-haired ninja walking, in one hand is a small white box wrapped with a violet bow.

"I hope Hinata-chan likes these chocolates," are Naruto's inner thoughts. "Man, her father seemed really upset about her being late. I really hope she didn't get in too much trouble. I know these are not much, but I hope they cheer her up."

Naruto looks up to see Hinata down the street. She doesn't look her normal self though. She is walking with hands behind her back; her head and shoulders slouched forward. Eventually, they meet up at the intersection.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Glad to see you up and about today." Naruto says. "He-hello, Naruto-kun", Hinata replies – Her eyes still staring at the ground. "Here you go Hinata; I got a little something for you as a way to say I am sorry I got you in trouble."

Naruto hands Hinata the box of chocolates. She takes the box and just stares at it. Her violet eyes start to glisten as if they are about to shed tears. "Hinata-chan, what is wrong? Did I pick out the wrong chocolates? What is it?" a nervous Naruto asks.

"No, no. It isn't that. It is about my father", mutters Hinata. "I need to talk to you in private, but my father is so strict that he now has Shikamaru and Neji checking in on me routinely. I fear that we will never get time to ourselves."

"Is this all because I made you 15 minutes late?!" Naruto balls his hands into fists and squeezes hard. "I know he is your father, but man! That is definitely going too far for a small issue. How can he do this to his own little girl?! This is just-"

Naruto stops himself as he looks at Hinata's face. A few small tears begin to trail down her cheeks. "I-I am sorry Hinata-chan. I got so upset about this whole thing that I have now made you upset." "Sniff, no it isn't that. It is something else", replies Hinata.

"I just think we really need to get away and talk with out worrying about the others showing up." Naruto stares at the ground, thinking and then looks up at Hinata. "OK, let's walk this way, through the market first. I have an plan."

As they walk through the busy marketplace, Naruto puts his hand on the violet ninja's shoulder and whispers, "Just follow my lead", and does a small hand sign. The couple reaches the end of the market only to see Neji and Shikamaru waiting.

"Well hello you two. I thought we might run into you here", Neji says smugly. "Come on, Hinata. It is time to head back to the mansion. Father wants to talk to us." Naruto gives Neji a glare with his deep blue eyes. "Neji…Shikamaru"

"Hinata, let's run the other way" yells Naruto. Both of them turn around and prepare to jump, but they are unable to move. Naruto turns his head back and gives a half smile. "Shadow possession jutsu, eh Shikamaru? I should have known."

"Can't you two just let us be, even if it is for a little while? What harm will it really do?" cries Hinata. "Yeah, seriously guys," agrees Naruto. "Both of you have girlfriends, too. How would you feel if the roles were reversed here?"

Shikamaru lets out a big sigh. "Look Naruto, no matter how troublesome I think this whole situation is right now, orders are orders. As a shinobi you should understand that. It isn't like we are enjoying this… well, maybe Neji is a little."

Neji gives out a condescending laugh while he walks towards Naruto and his cousin. "Sure we all have girlfriends, but Tenten and I were destined to be together and live happily ever after. You on the other hand, Naruto, are not."

"This is one part of fate that you will never be able to change", Neji says with a smile on his face. The black-haired jounin places his hand on Naruto's shoulder. At that moment, Neji's eyes grow larger in disbelief as he is surrounded by smoke.

"What the hell?!" Neji exclaims. "A shadow clone?! When did he do that?!" Neji is furious for a moment, but then begins to laugh a little. "So is that what you love about him Hinata? The fact he is a coward and runs?"

Hinata looks up to the sky and a smile creeps onto her face. "You really don't know Naruto-kun at all do you," replies Hinata. "Whatever," says Neji, "Let's go home now." Neji grabs Hinata's arm to head back and at that instant - Poof!

"Damn it! What in the world is going on?!" Neji is now livid. To be fooled twice? Unheard of for the destined child of the Hyuga clan. Shikamaru walks next to Neji laughing. "What is so damn funny to you?" yells Neji.

"Relax," Shikamaru says to Neji. "You have to be at least a little impressed. Not only a shadow clone, but a shadow clone mixed with a transformation jutsu. He really has grown huh? Reminds you of the chounin exams a bit, eh Neji?"

Neji balls his hands into tight little fists and shakes them by his side. "Shut up, Shikamaru! Well, let's go report this to Hiashi-san. He isn't going to be happy at all."

Shikamaru lets out another sigh, "This just got really troublesome I fear. I wonder where they disappeared to. This ought to be interesting for sure." And with that, they march back to the Hyuga mansion.

Naruto and Hinata are now seen walking through the forest just outside of the village. Beams of sunlight pierce through the trees like bright yellow poles. The young couple hops over a row of small bushes and walk on the normal trail.

"Na-Naruto-kun, I must say that I am impressed with your plan", replies Hinata. "I can't believe that you came up with something that quickly. I also didn't know you could mix your shadow clones with the transformation jutsu."

Naruto gives out a slight chuckle, "Every once in a while, I can come up with a pretty good idea. Some of those tricks Pervy Sage taught me actually can come in handy." Naruto turns to Hinata, "Unfortunately, it won't hold them off for long."

The two continue down the trail and come to a bench along the way. "This looks like as good a spot as any, right Hinata-chan?" Hinata smiles and nods her head at Naruto. Both then take a seat on the bench. "So what is it that you needed to talk about?"

Hinata lets out a deep sigh and slowly lowers her head. Naruto can see her violet eyes shimmering in the sunlight as if they are about to shed tears. "My-My father does not want me to see you anymore." Her eyes are now flooded with tears.

"WHAT?!" screams an enraged Naruto. "I can't believe this. I finally have found the person that makes me feel whole in my life and now her father doesn't want her to have anything to do with me? He doesn't even know me enough!"

"I-I know Naruto-kun", cries Hinata. "I tried to talk to him about how much of a wonderful and caring person you are and how much I love you and you love me. He just won't listen to me. All he keeps on saying is that you are a monster."

Naruto's eyes fueled with rage now grow wide and appear to have a bit of shock to them. His anger is suddenly squelched as he now lowers his head and the sea-blue eyes are no longer piercing, but seem to have a vision of sorrow as he gives a sigh.

"Wh-what is matter, Naruto-kun? I didn't agree with him that you are a monster. I know the real Naruto-kun. I don't know what in the world would cause my father to say such horrible things", replies Hinata. Naruto is still looking down at the ground.

"I guess I couldn't keep this a secret forever and there is no time like the present," mumbles Naruto. He stands up and takes a couple of steps forward, his head still facing down and his back towards Hinata.

"Wh-What are you talking about Naruto-kun," asks Hinata with a puzzled look on her face. She shifts on the bench and lowers her face in thought. "What secret could he be holding on to that can be that bad," she thinks to herself.

"Well, your father's accusations aren't completely false," begins Naruto. The sorrow in his eyes grows deeper to the point his voice starts to break. "I personally am not a monster, but there is a monster I have had to deal with all my life."

"I am sure you have heard the legend of the Kyuubi that almost destroyed Konoha but was defeated by the 4th Hokage." Hinata nods her head in agreement even though Naruto can't see it. "Well there is an extra piece to that legend that is untold."

"To defeat the Kyuubi, the Hokage had to seal the chakra of the monster inside a living vessel." Naruto slowly places his right hand on his stomach. "Well the vessel the Hokage used to save Konoha was yours truly." Hinata covers her mouth and lets out a gasp.

"I can understand your father's concern. He is afraid that somehow the Kyuubi could be released from its seal and wreck havoc upon the village. To be honest, some of his chakra has come out to help me at times, so it is possible."

"However, with the training I received from the Toad Sage and Kakashi-sensei these past years I can control the chakra and use it to my advantage. There may be a time where the chakra may be too much and too powerful, but it hasn't happened yet."

Naruto's hand that is on his stomach now grabs at his jacket and pulls at it; tears begin to stream down his face. "Your father is just trying to protect you the best he can and I understand that. He doesn't want you to get hurt physically."

"Now that you have heard the full story of the secret, I am sure that you will probably not want to be my girlfriend anymore. I can totally understand if you feel scared or disgusted. I am sorry I didn't tell you before. I never meant to –"

Naruto is interrupted as he feels two gentle arms around his waist. He feels a large source of warmth on his back as Hinata draws herself closer to him. "It really takes a lot of courage and maturity to tell me this secret", replies Hinata.

"That is the Naruto-kun I feel in love with – the person that I have known all my life and waited almost three years to see again. Just because you have the Kyuubi inside you, it does not change the person you have become." Hinata tightens her grip.

She then places her hand over his. "I love you Naruto-kun; I always have and always will. We will deal with any problems that come along together. Nothing can come between my love for you – not the Kyuubi and not my father's fear."

Naruto wipes the tears from his face and turns around to face Hinata. "Thank you Hinata-chan. This is quite a weight off my chest. I love you so much." They pull each other closer and share a soft, tender, passionate kiss.

As they release their kiss, Naruto moves the hair way from Hinata's cheek and looks into her eyes. "I promise from this day forward that I will protect you with all of my being no matter what – even if comes to a point where I must protect you from myself."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I know you will and I hope you know that I will do the sa-" Hinata is silenced by Naruto putting a finger over her lips. The blonde ninja take a kunai out of his bag and throws it towards a nearby shrub and it sticks in one of the branches.

"Hmmm, I guess I was just seeing things. I thought there was a shadowy figure over there," Naturo says. "Well I am sure Neji, Shikamaru, and your Dad are on their way by now. That jutsu couldn't have fooled them for much longer."

Hinata lets out a sigh, "I guess it is going to be like this for a while until my father can understand the real you and accept you. But one thing is for sure, I am willing to do this everyday until then if we have to. Love will overcome."

Naruto smiles, "Hey, I have an idea. How about we go to a hot springs resort for the weekend? I can ask Tsunade, Kurenai-sensi, Shino, and Kiba for some help so your father will think you are on a mission that weekend. What do you say?"

Hinata shows a little doubt in her eyes, "I don't know Naruto-kun, I want to but do you think it would work?" "It will work Hinata-chan," replies Naruto. "We just won't see each other all week so that you Dad will think he has won for now."

Hinata finally agrees to the idea. "Great, now I will have Kiba give you a note on Thursday to let you know when and where to meet on Friday. It is time we head back now. You go on ahead of me so they won't suspect anything."

They share one last embrace before Hinata begins to head back to the village. The wind picks up a little bit as Naruto stares at his beloved walking down the path. "Five days, Hinata-chan. Please hold on for just five more days…"

Next Chapter - "An Unexpected Meeting"

The video version of this chapter can be seen on youtube under my username bkeller1976 or search by the title of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 An Unexpected Meeting

The sun begins to set on another beautiful Thursday evening in Konoha. Inside the Ichiraku Ramen Shop Naruto is sitting at his usual barstool. To his right is a bowl of BBQ pork ramen while he is putting the final touches on his note.

"There we go, finally finished," says Naruto with a satisfied smile on his face. "Thank goodness you and Hinata-chan have a night training session. I really do appreciate you helping me out with this. It means a lot to both of us."

"Sure thing Naruto. After all, it isn't my life on the line with this idea," laughs Kiba. "You either must be really brave or really stupid to try and pull this off. You are lucky we all like you and Hinata as a couple."

"Aww. Come on Kiba-kun. I think this is very romantic," says Ino. "Hinata is gonna love it at the hot spring resort you chose. I can sense this is going to be a wonderful weekend for you two. I am actually jealous."

Kiba leans over to take the note from Naruto. "Great going Naruto; now I am going to have to think of something romantic for Ino," whispers Kiba. "Sorry Kiba," replies Naruto, "I am sure you can come up with something she'll love."

Kiba give a little smirk, "Yeah I know. Besides I can't let you surpass me at this as well. I got to beat you at something. Come on, Ino-chan. Let's let the blonde Romeo enjoy his dinner." Kiba and Ino say goodbye and head out of the shop.

Thirty minutes go by and Naruto has moved on to his second bowl of ramen. He takes a second to reflect on his plan. "I hope this works. I haven't seen Hinata-chan in four days and I can't wait much longer." Naruto then sees a shadow beside him.

"Greetings Naruto, may I have a seat next to you?" Naruto looks to his left and his stare becomes slightly cold, yet still respectful. "Yes sir, please have a seat Mr. Hiashi." The stoic head of the Hyuga clan takes a seat and orders some green tea.

"Well this is definitely an unexpected surprise, sir." Naruto's mind begins to race. "Crap, is he here because he found out Hinata-chan and my plan and wants to stop it," Naruto is thinking to himself. A bead of sweat forms on his head.

"Well, I figured that I would find you here" replies Hiashi as he takes a sip of his tea. "Actually, the reason I came down here was to thank you." Naruto looks over at Hiashi with a very confused look on his face. "Thank me, sir?"

"Yes, I want to thank you for understanding the situation and for no longer seeing my daughter," answers Hiashi. Naruto stares down at his ramen bowl. "Yes sir, I understand that you are worried about what is inside me and her safety."

Hiashi finishes his tea and sets his cup down. "Well that is one issue that I was dealing with for sure, but it isn't the main one." Hiashi begins to pour himself another cup of tea. "You understand the power and prestige of the Hyuga clan, right?"

Naruto lower his head, staring hard at his own reflection in the broth of his bowl. "I know that it is the most powerful clan in Konoha and respected just as much as the Uchiha clan was in its heyday."

"I see you have done your homework, Naruto. I am impressed," answered Hiashi. "Now with that knowledge, you know that every child in the Hyuga clan is destined to wed a person of great standing in the village." Naruto's stare begins to narrow.

"Well I now know where Neji gets his beliefs from," the blond haired ninja says to himself. "As you know Neji is already dating Tenten, a wonderful woman and highly skilled weapons specialist in the village," Hiashi continues.

"And Hinata and her sister will marry great and well-respected men from the village. Unfortunately for you, Naruto Uzumaki, will never be either of these things in my eyes." Naruto begins to clinch his fists. "You think so? Is this more fate talk?"

"Yes, that is correct," answers Hiashi. "Due to the Kyuubi you will never be respected by the elders of this village and therefore not by me. Also, you are the only one from the exams who has not become a chunin yet." Hiashi finishes his tea.

"How could you protect my daughter, or the village, when you haven't even reached the level of chunin? That is the main reason I told Hinata to stop seeing you, but for some reason she really loves you." Naruto is now starting to grind his teeth.

"She wouldn't listen to me so that is why I had to tell her you are a monster. I knew that you would tell her about the Kyuubi and that would end this futile relationship. I just had to do what was best for the Hyuga clan. You can understand that, right."

Naruto fists clench so hard that he breaks the chopsticks in his right hand and the shards pierce his palm. "Are we finished here, sir?" Naruto stands up, blood dripping from his hand, "I have something important to do tomorrow, so excuse me."

Naruto leaves his money on the table for the ramen, turns around without looking at Hiashi and heads home. Hiashi pours another cup of tea and as he draws the cup to his lips, he utters "It was truthfully brutal, but it was for the best."

It is now 5 in the morning and Hinata is woken up to the sound of a light tapping on her window. As she makes her way to the window and opens the shutters, she is surprised to see Naruto in front of her. "Naturo-kun!! What are you doing here?!"

"I am sorry Hinata-chan, but I couldn't wait any longer. Some thing happened yesterday and I had to see you sooner than our scheduled time of noon," answers Naruto. "I am sorry for the rush, but let's head out now."

"O-oh, ok Naruto-kun. Let me change and I will meet you outside." In Hinata's haste to change and grab her backpack, she accidentally leaves the note Naruto wrote sitting on her bed. Hinata meets up with him just outside the mansion.

"I am sorry that we had to change the plan a little and I am sure you are confused, Hinata-chan," states Naruto, "but don't worry. I have a little extra surprise for you because of this inconvenience that I guarantee will make your heart skip a beat."

Naruto takes Hinata by the hand and says, "Shall we go to the resort?" Hinata blushes and nods her head. And with that nod, they leap off to the forest for their weekend alone, or so it seems….

Three hours pass and Hiashi knocks on Hinata's door and is worried when he finds her room empty. He notices a piece of paper on her bed and picks it up to read it. His face turns red with anger and he crumples the note, "Naruto!!"

"I should have known better than to believe that this relationship was over," Hiashi thinks to himself. "Hinata, how could you let this street rat of a ninja manipulate you this way?" With that, Hiashi leaves the mansion.

Next Chapter - "Plans Gone Wrong"

The video version of this chapter can be seen on youtube under my username bkeller1976 or search by the title of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Plans Gone Wrong

Hinata and Naruto are deep into the forest outside Konoha. The couple has gone from jumping through the upper limbs of the trees to taking a path along the grass. Hinata has a look of concern on her face. "N-Naruto-kun, is everything alright?"

Naruto does not answer as they continue along the path. "What is going on here?" Hinata thinks to herself. "I have never seen Naruto-kun like this before. What happened to have him act with more haste than usual?" A cold breeze blows through her hair.

"Ok, I think this is far enough," comments Naruto as they come to an opening among the trees. Hinata's eyes grow large as she realizes where they have stopped. It is the waterfall where Naruto accidentally saw her that night three years ago.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Hinata begins to blush, "You remembered this spot. How romantic of you." Hinata gets beside Naruto and interlocks her arm around his while resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto looks down at Hinata with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any," Naruto says. Hinata looks up at him with a puzzled look. Naruto then releases their grip, faces Hinata, and looks deep into her eyes. "It is time to let you know Hinata…that I am not the Naruto you know."

"What do you mean, Naru-" Hinata cuts herself off as she lets out a gasp. The ocean blue eyes she was staring into had suddenly turned red with black markings. Hinata just stands there frozen, unable to move from the spot she is at.

Hinata's vision goes blurry and her legs begin to feel like rubber. She is barley able to stand as she whispers out to the person, "Sha-Sharingan….Itachi." Everything begins to go black for Hinata but is able to say "Naruto-kun, save me." She then faints.

Meanwhile, back at Naruto's apartment, our blond haired ninja receives a knock on his door. "Hmmm.. It is only 11:30. She is early." Naruto thinks aloud. "I guess she couldn't wait either." Naruto goes to open the door. "Hello Hinat-"

"All right, where the hell is she?!" Hiashi yells, flinging the door open and barging into Naruto's place. "I know she is in here. Hinata? Hinata? Come on out now. This little game is over." Hiashi moves through out the apartment, searching.

"What are you doing, Mr. Hiashi? Hinata-chan is not here," replies Naruto as a small bead of sweat trickles down the middle of his face. "Great, if Hinata-chan shows up now, everything will be ruined and all my planning will have been for nothing."

"Quit lying!" Hiashi yells at Naruto as he grabs the ninja by the collar of his orange and black jacket. "I know about your little rendezvous you had planned." Hiashi displays the note that Hinata left on her bed. Naruto's eyes grow large and shake in shock.

The note reads, "Meet me at my apartment at noon to head out to the hot spring resort for the weekend. Please remember to bring this note with you when you come. We don't need your father finding anything out. I love you. Signed Naruto."

Naruto lets out a troubling sigh. "Ok, she is supposed to be here but she has not come by yet." Hiashi tightens his grip on the jacket. "Well she wasn't in her room this morning and I found this, so where is she then?!"

At that moment, Hiashi releases his grip and moves back as a kunai flies through Naruto's window and sticks on the wall, going between the two men in the process. Attached the loop of the kunai is a note addressed to Nartuo.

Naruto takes the note and begins to read it. As his eyes skim from line to line, his stare grows more and more narrow and the tint in those eyes turn slightly red in color. "Hinata has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, mainly by Itachi Uchiha!"

"Itachi wants me to meet him by the waterfall outside the village by sunset or we will never see Hinata again." Naruto stares down at the floor, clenching the note in his right hand. "I need to go save her. That bastard is gonna pay with his life!"

"Oh no you don't, you monster!" yells Hiashi. "You have done quite enough already. I told you that you couldn't protect her. I am going to save her and I swear, if anything has happened to her, it is on your head, Naruto." With that, Hiashi heads off.

Naruto stands there frozen, tears forming in his eyes. "Did I cause all this? Did I put Hinata in harms way?" Naruto then wipes the tears and runs out the door. "NO! If I did cause this, then I will fix it! I will show you, Hiashi, that I am worthy of her!"

Naruto runs down the road, heading toward the outer gate of the village, and runs into Kakashi and Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura! It is time for Team Kakashi to go on a mission." Naruto fills them both in on Hinata's kidnapping.

"What?!" yells Kakashi. "Ok, we need to go tell Tsunade-sama about this immediately. She will help with a plan." "There isn't any time! We need to head out now," replies Naruto. "I can't lose Hinata-chan and we only have until sunset."

Kakashi and Sakura agree and tell Naruto to meet them at the gate in thirty minutes so they can get their gear. Naruto heads back to get his weapons as well. Once he is packed he heads to the gate, fists clenched as he thinks about the situation.

"Hinata-chan, hold on for me please. I already lost my parents, lost Sasuke to Orochimaru, and nearly lost Gaara to the Akatsuki. There is no way I am going to lose the person who completes me." Naruto meets up with the others at the gate.

"Ready to head out guys," asks Naruto. "Hey now Naruto, that is my line," replies Kakashi. Team Kakashi then heads out into the forest and towards the waterfall to meet up with Itachi and the fierce battle that is sure to ensue.

Next Chapter - "The Trap is Tripped"

The video version of this chapter can be seen on youtube under my username bkeller1976 or search by the title of the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 The Trap is Tripped

Hinata finally begins to come around and regain her senses. "What in the world happened?" she asks herself. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was being with Naruto and then everything turned red." She tries to move but cannot.

Hinata realizes that her hands are locked behind her with a rope that is tied around her waist. Her feet are also bound. "So the violet flower has finally awoken form her slumber…" Hinata looks up to find three men in front of her.

Tobi…

Kisame…

Itachi!!

Hinata hears the sound of the waterfall behind her and she begins to remember more of the events that happened. "So Naruto-kun never was at my house early this morning. He didn't bring me to this waterfall. It was you, Itachi. What do you want from me?"

Itachi, bends down to get face to face with Hinata, "It is true that your precious Naruto was nowhere near you today. It was all an illusion from my Mangekyo Sharingan. Everything that you felt today was just in your imagination."

Itachi then places his hand on Hinata's cheek, causing her to wince and turn away slightly. "As for you, all I want from you is stay here. You are merely the bait to lure out what we really want. The power which is inside your beloved Naruto."

"B-But if the Kyuubi is what you are after, won't extracting that kill Naruto-kun?" asks a now very nervous Hinata. Itachi lets out a little laugh, "Well, that would be a definite as it isn't easy to get that chakra. But with any plan there are necessary casualties."

Tears begin to stream down Hinata gentle face. "And my father calls Naruto a monster. The Akatsuki are the real monsters in this world. You will never get away with this. Naruto-kun and the shinobi of the Leaf Village will see to that."

"My, my little one," replies Kisame. "Mighty brave words coming from someone in the position you are in right now. Tobi lets out a laugh, "Yeah, no kidding. It must be nice to believe in such false hopes. It is time to separate love and reality, girlie."

"Alright you two, the time for idle chat is over. Phase one is done and it looks like phase two is on the way. Time for you two to get in your positions," orders Itachi. Kisame and Tobi give a silent nod. Kisame heads for the pond while Tobi goes in a tree.

Itachi hears the rustling coming closer and closer. "Come on out. I am not going anywhere." A figure emerges from the shadow of the forest and stands in the clearing where Itachi and Hinata are. "Well, this is and unexpected visit."

"Don't patronize me, you Uchiha bastard!!" Hiashi exclaims. "I came here to get my daughter back, so prepare yourself." Hiashi then activates his Byakugan. Itachi gives a sigh," Not who I expected, but this will be a good warm-up."

Hiashi and Itachi battle in hand to hand combat for a good 20 minutes. They separate from each other with Hiashi breathing heavy while Itachi has barely broken a sweat. "I need to finish this now as I am almost out of chakra," says Hiashi to himself.

Hiashi takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and gives the hand sign for his Gentle Fist – Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation jutsu. Just as he is ready to strike at Itachi, the Akatsuki member suddenly disappears from his vision.

Hiashi hears a voice behind him and his eyes widen in fear. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Hiashi turns around and sees a fireball come right at him and nail him directly in the chest. Hiashi lets out a primal scream of pain as the fireball explodes.

"Father!! Noooooo!!" cries Hinata as she is unable to do anything but watch her father drop to his knees and fall face first onto the ground motionless. Hiashi turns his head toward his daughter and whispers "I'm sorry" before passing out.

Itachi walks over towards the two Hyuugas and looks down at Hiashi. "Another necessary casualty." The evil Uchiha begins to start the hand signals for another fireball but stops halfway thru. "So, he is finally here is he?"

Itachi turns around as Hinata screams out with hope in her eyes, "N-Naruto-kun!!" Before Itachi is Team Kakashi. "Well I must say Jinchuuriki, it took you long enough. Oh my, you even brought some friends for this moment. How touching."

"Itachi, you bastard! I swear if you harmed one hair on Hinata-chan's head, this is the last vision you will ever see!" Naruto is staring right into Itachi's eyes with a look that will only be satisfied until blood is spilled.

"And why did you have to do this to Mr. Hiashi? I am the one you wanted right? Why did you have to get both of them involved?" Naruto's eyes begin to turn red and fangs begin to form in his mouth. Itachi looks at Naruto and gives sly smile.

"Well, well Naruto, aren't we angry," replies Itachi. "A good plan always requires a couple of Aces in the hole." Itachi then raises his arm above his head. Naruto hears two "ungh" sounds behind him and sees Sakura and Kakashi fall to ground.

"Damn it, Itachi. You have now gone too far. I will end this and you right now." Naruto puts his hands up to his face in a cross shape and creates a shadow clone. He then extends his right hand out for a Rasengan to be formed by the clone.

The shadow clone disappears and the ball of chakra is completed. Naruto lets out a yell and begins to run at Itachi with the Rasengan in his hand. Itachi stands still staring into the eyes of the blond haired ninja, giving a smile as he comes near.

Naruto is about ten feet away from Itachi when a sudden shot of pain hits the back of his neck. The Rasengan slowly fades away from his right hand as he drops to one knee. Naruto's vision stares up at Itachi as the Uchiha says "Phase two complete."

The blond haired ninja's vision begins to go blurry and he is unable to feel his legs. He looks over to Hinata, whose eyes have now filled with tears as she stares at him, extends an arm out and whispers out, "Hi-Hinata-chan." And everything goes black.

Next Chapter - "Fight for Those Loved"

The video version of this chapter can be seen on youtube under my username bkeller1976 or search by the title of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Fight For Those Loved

Naruto's eyes stay closed as he is locked to the boulder and prepares for the blow about to come from Itachi's sword. "What can I do? There is no way I can let it end this way. I cannot die here. I must protect Hinata-chan."

Itachi prepares for a blow to Naruto's heart with his katana. Hinata lets out a loud scream of NNOO!! as the blade moves closer to her beloved blonde-haired ninja. Naruto gives out a sigh and the next sound he hears is that of flesh being cut by metal.

Naruto winces out of instinct, but suddenly realizes that he doesn't feel any pain. "What happened," he thinks to himself, "Why did I not feel anything? Did he miss?" The blonde ninja opens his eyes and looks at the ground in front of him.

As he looks, he sees a small pool of blood on the ground and drops falling freely. He raises his head and his ocean-blue eyes widen in shock. "Why…Why did you?" Naruto mutters as his eyes begin to fill with tears. "Why Hinata?!?!" he yells.

Standing between Itachi and Naruto is the violet-eyed ninja, her hands still bound behind her - the blade of the katana driven through her shoulder, just inches away from Naruto's chest. Hinata looks into Naruto's eyes; blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Be-because I have waited too long for you to be with me and I am not going to lose you. Not now…not ever." Hinata eyes squint in pain. "You can beat them, Naruto-kun. I believe in you." Hinata's body slides away from the katana and collapses.

"My, My Hinata" replies Itachi. "Very brave, indeed. It is a shame that your bravery will cost you your life." Itachi raises his sword over Hinata for a final blow. Suddenly, Itachi hears the sound of rock cracking and the words, "Like hell it will!"

Naruto's blue eyes that were once filled with tears now change before Itachi to that piercing red and the blond haired ninja's body begins to let out bubbles of red chakra. Itachi jumps out the way as Naruto roars and shatters the boulder.

Sakura finally comes to and sees Naruto with his body beginning to be covered by the chakra. "Naruto!" yells Sakura. "Good, you are awake" replies Naruto. "Take Hinata-chan over to Hiashi and heal both of them." Sakura does as she is told.

Naruto lets out another blood-curdling howl as his body is engulfed by the demon chakra. The sea of red begins to form the outline of the Kyuubi, with not just one tail forming, but two. "The Demon Fox Cloak" Sakura says as she heals Hiashi.

Hiashi begins to come around and looks up at Sakura. "Thank you child," he mumbles in pain. He looks over towards Naruto and lets out a smile. "I told you he was a monster." "Shut up! This monster as you call him is about to save us all," screams Sakura.

"Sure he is," replies Hiashi. "He can't even control this chakra, what makes you think-" Hiashi stops and looks in amazement as Naruto lets out another scream and is able to control the chakra so that the tails are gone and the chakra flows over his body.

"ITACHI!!" screams the new Naruto, "for hurting the one I love, I will make your death a quick one!" Naruto begins to create a ball of red glowing chakra in his right hand. "Oh my, a Rasengan without a shadow clone, how nice" says Itachi.

"Too bad it isn't going to work," Tobi yells as he falls from the trees behind Naruto, ready to deliver a crushing blow. Without warning, Naruto disappears from sight as Tobi's fist drives in the ground. "What the?!"

Tobi turns around just in time to see the glowing ninja in front of him with a giant red Rasengan in his hand. Naruto pushes the ball into Tobi's chest. Tobi lets out a yell as the area around him turns red and he is blown to bits.

"Now it is your turn Itachi!" Naruto says as he prepares to strike at the Akatsuki member. "Oh really, Naruto. Well what you going to do? Attack me or protect your beloved Hinata." Itachi replies with an evil smile on his face.

Naruto looks over to where Hinata is laying. In the sky is Kisame, his giant sword drawn, heading towards the injured violet rose. Sakura does not see him as she tends to Hiashi wounds. Naruto sprints over to where they are. "Sakura, duck!!"

The strawberry medical ninja lowers her head as Naruto jumps over her just in time to get his body in front of Kisame's sword before he can land a hit on Hinata. Naruto lets out a grunt of pain as the blade digs in his left arm, the sound of bone cracking.

Naruto falls to the ground and rolls three of four times before his back hits the trunk of a tree flush, knocking the wind out of him. The red chakra surrounding his body suddenly fades away has he grabs his arm, blood beginning to pour out of it.

Itachi and Kisame stand before the battered Naruto. "Love – the ultimate weakness, eh Itachi?" comments Kisame. "Yep, and he is the weakest of them all. Now let's finish this once and for all." Naruto looks up at the two. "Damn you".

Itachi's katana once again rises above his head and swings down to Naruto's chest. This time instead of the sound of flesh, the katana is stopped by the sound of another piece of metal. Naruto looks up and to his left in disbelief. "Sa-Sasuke!"

"Well, did you think I was going to let you have all the fun here Naruto?" asks Sasuke. "Besides this just wouldn't be fair if it was just you. You know with our bonds, this now makes it truly a family affair." Itachi lets out a laugh, "Little brother".

"This task just gets more and more interesting," Itachi comments. "So you decided to come here and lose your life just like Naruto. Well I like the fact I won't have to come find you and I can kill two birds with one stone. Ready Kisame?"

Kisame stands there motionless, his eyes glazed over and suddenly rolling into the back his head. Itachi hears the sound of birds chirping and as he looks down behind Kisame, he sees Kakashi's arm driving through Kisame's back and thru his chest.

"Well, you definitely healed quickly Kakashi, Chidori and all," comments Itachi. "Why thank you," replies Kakashi, as he pulls his arm out and Kisame's dead body fall to the ground. "But you may want to look ahead now."

Itachi turns to see the brothers in battle prepare for the final strike. Sasuke creates a Chidori while Naruto forms two shadow clones and creates his new technique, the Rasengan Shuriken. "So the last card is dealt," says Itachi.

Sasuke and Naruto run toward Itachi, side by side. Itachi gives a few hand signs – Katon: Fireball Jutsu. A giant fireball flows from Itachi's mouth and is a few feet in front of him. Hinata comes to just in time to see the eminent collision of powers.

It a last minute move, Sasuke combines his Chidori with Naruto's Rasengan Shuriken. The chakra in their hands begins to chirp loudly and turn a bright yellow color. The two ninjas look at each other and give a silent nod as they press on.

As they are now inches away from the fireball, Sasuke looks into Itachi's eyes and whispers "Farewell, brother." Hinata lets out a loud scream of "Naruto-kuuun!!" just as the mass of yellow chakra makes contact with the fireball.

The impact of the two techniques emits a low whistling sound as the ground around everyone begins to shake. Next, at the center of the chakra-fireball collision, a bright white light begins to form and suddenly engulfs the entire area.

Naruto lets out a primal scream…

… and then there was silence.

Next Chapter - "The Final Chapter"

The video version of this chapter can be seen on youtube under my username bkeller1976 or search by the title of the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 The Final Chapter

As the white flash dissipates from the forest area, Hinata lowers her hands that she used to shield her face from the light to survey the damage near the impact. She sees a large mound of smoke and can make out three bodies on the ground.

As the smoke begins to lift, she can see one of the bodies start to rise and eventually stand up. She notices that the person is from the area where the two Leaf ninja would be. She dashes towards the figure in hopes that her beloved came out unharmed.

As she goes through the smoke, she comes up to the figure and notices the purple rope and black hair. "Sa-Sasuke, are you alright? Is Itachi defeated?" asks Hinata. Sasuke straightens himself and replies, "Yes, he is dead. My revenge is complete."

Hinata searches the area around Sasuke, looking for her blonde boyfriend. "U-um Sasuke, where is Naruto-kun?" Sasuke lowers his head in concern and says nothing. "Sasuke, where is Naruto-kun?!" The avenger merely points in the distance.

Just a few yards away, the final bit of smoke lifts from the ground to display Naruto lying there motionless. His eyes are closed and a trail of blood is coming from his mouth and forehead. His jacket ripped to near shreds from the blast's impact.

"No! Naruto-kun!!" Hinata says to herself. She runs over to the prone ninja and drops to her knees beside him. "Naruto-kun! Wake up! Naruto-kun! Don't die!" Hinata lifts up Naruto's head and places him on her lap and puts a hand on his chest…

… she cannot feel a heartbeat…

Tears begin to well up in Hinata's eyes as Kakashi, Sakura, Hiashi, and Sasuke walk up behind her. Their faces solemn and showing sorrow as they begin to fear the worst. Hinata's tears stream down her face as she clutches Naruto to her chest.

"No, this can't be happening! Naruto-kun, we promised to each other! We-we promised to be there for each other." Hiashi surprisingly lowers his head in prayer. Tears fall from Hinata's face onto Naruto's cheeks. "Naruto-kun, I-I love you."

A hand makes its way to Hinata's and wipes away some of the tears. She hears a soft voice whisper, "Hinata-chan, do you think I would forget our promise?" Hinata's eyes open wide and move to her left to see Naruto with his eyes open.

"Na-Naruto-kun!!" Hinata grabs Naruto tightly and presses her lips to his in a very passionate kiss. As their kiss separates, Naruto looks up at Hinata and smiles. "You won't be able to lose me that easily, Hinata-chan. I want to be with you forever."

"Well you always were one for the dramatic, eh Naruto," Sasuke says as he puts Naruto's arm over his shoulder and helps him stand up. "Well you should remember, I never do anything easy," Naruto replies. Suddenly a second person comes to help.

"Well, it looks like I owe someone an apology," Hiashi says as he puts Naruto's other arm over his shoulder. "You are an amazing ninja and a credit to the Leaf Village. And after seeing my daughter's love for you, how can I not let you two be."

"Well thank you sir. Coming from you that really means a lot, and I promise to always protect Hinata-chan. But right now I think I need to rest and take a nap." With that Naruto slowly slumps over and passes out…

Naruto's eyes slowly begin to open and stare at the light on the ceiling. "Wow that was a really good sleep. I needed that- I feel like a new man." Naruto says aloud. Suddenly he feels a hand on his chest and a head on his shoulder.

"I am glad you feel well today Naruto-kun," Hinata says as she snuggles closer to Naruto. "Ahh, I wish we could stay like this forever, but we can't. This is going to be a busy one, Hokage. There is a lot to do." Naruto sits up and presents a small gift box to Hinata.

"Happy 7-year anniversary, Hinata-chan!!" Naruto yells with a smile. Hinata opens the box and takes out the necklace inside of it. "Oh Naruto-kun, it is beautiful! Thank you so much." Hinata puts the necklace on and then gives a kiss to Naruto.

"See, and you probably thought I forgot," Naruto comments with a laugh. "How could I forget this day? Not only is this day our wedding anniversary, but it is also the 10-year mark of when we defeated Itachi and your father truly accepted me."

Naruto gets out of bed and gives a big stretch. He walks over the window and opens the drapes to let the bright sunlight into the bedroom. He opens the window and takes a deep breath. "So what's all is on the agenda today, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata grabs her planner from the nightstand. "Well first we have to take little Hiroto over to the doctors for his 2-year old check-up. After that you have a meeting with Sasuke to discuss the training techniques for his ANBU Black Ops Division."

"Ahh, yes. I am really glad Sasuke came back to the village and I am very fortunate to have him as my right-hand man," replies Naruto. "If the other villages thought our ANBU squads were tough before, they will be in for another surprise."

"Also, Naruto-kun you have a meeting with Gaara and Sakura, I mean the Kazekage and his wife, to talk about the upcoming Chunin exams with Kiba and Shikamaru. Speaking of that, Temari also just had their first child," Hinata remarks.

"Ahh, I should make a visit to the hospital before meeting Sasuke to congratulate Shikamaru and Temari," Naruto says. "We are still having them all over for dinner right? Do I need to get another table for all the little ones?"

"Hmm, let's see here," Hinata says, "I think we are good. We are having the Kazekage family, Neji's family, Kiba and Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru's family coming. Oh, plus Tsunade-sama, Shizune and Kakashi and Anko. Yeah, we are fine."

Naruto walks out to the porch overlooking the village of Konoha; the breeze gently blowing and moving his garments. "It has been a long road, but I could not be happier with how things are right now." Hinata walks up behind him and gives a hug.

"I think the past Hokages couldn't be prouder about how the village is right now. I know that I could not be happier or more blessed to be right here with person I love and place I care about." Naruto and Hinata give a gentle kiss and stare out into the village.

The children of the village who were instilled with the "will of fire" have grown into a wonderful group of men and women and prepare to give that will to the next generation of young dreamers with the same passion they were shown.

Thank you for reading the Naruhina fanfic series. I hope that all of you enjoyed this. This was my first time every writing a story from scratch.

The video version of this chapter can be seen on youtube under my username bkeller1976 or search by the title of the chapter.


End file.
